Angela Weaver
Angela Weaver is a senior Agent in the Bureau and serves as Director Faulke's second-in-command. Agent Carter first encounters her when she shoots General Deems who is revealed to actually be a Sleepwalker. Description She was a former CIA operative. She issues at least some of the missions in the game. Her brother was kidnapped by the aliens years ago, leaving her with a private grudge against the Outsiders. She first appears during the battle of Groom Range, when Carter, Nils, and Kinney meet the infected General Deems in the War Room. She shoots Deems. Carter attacks her before Deem is revealed, and then they both kill Deems together. If Carter searches the safe in her office, it is revealed that Weaver had been aware of Deems' infection for some time before joining XCOM, and had also been planning to assassinate him. Weaver had an older brother who was kidnapped by the Outsiders years ago, prompting her investigation into them, and in particular Axis. She did lots of independent research, but her work was dismissed on account of her being a woman. She found two verified instances, and was working on a third when Faulke recruited her as his second-in-command. There was some initial resistance to this, but she quickly proved herself. Conversations around the base also hint that she and Nico DaSilva had a relationship at some point. Though she initially dislikes Carter, this will change as he proves himself in the field and helps her track down her brother. Her brother's disappearance has left her with a personal vendetta against the Outsiders. When Carter interrogates the Infiltrator, she angrily states that she would have been a good deal more violent about it. Carter notes that this is probably why she was not allowed to. Faulke specifically excludes her from the mission to take down Axis, on the grounds that her personal feelings will lead her to shoot Axis before they can obtain the necessary tech. She disobeys his orders and hijacks a Skyranger to get to Oregon before Carter. In Oregon, after Carter meets up with Weaver, they discover that her brother is still there, technically alive, but really a hollow shell without a mind. Weaver turns off the life-support to kill her own brother, although the player can have Carter volunteer to do it instead. She does, in fact, shoot Axis, but not until after Carter has taken the necessary tech from his suit. Upon her return to the base her insubordination is overlooked and she returns to her original role. Appearances Angela Weaver appears in the game The Bureau: XCOM Declassified and is voiced by Courtenay Taylor. Agent Weaver briefly becomes a playable character during the final mission of the campaign, should Asaru chooses to merge with her. If she is not the chosen character, then at one point the player will be presented with a choice: either going to Weaver's assistance, or the other person (Dr. Weir or Director Faulke); William Carter will go to the unchosen party's aid. If the player saves Angela, then the other character will die eventually and vice versa. Ending Agent Weaver's ending is somewhat dark and unforgiving. Once the agent merges with Mosaic, she commands all Outsider forces to infight and slaughter each other out of personal hatred and vengeance for her deceased brother. All traces of alien presence are destroyed and subsequently covered up, and the Sleepwalkers are euthanized. Gallery TheBureau ConceptArt AngelaWeaver1.jpg|Concept art by Annie Fix TheBureau ConceptArt AngelaWeaver2.jpg|Concept art by Annie Fix Angela.png|An early version of Angela's character model. TheBureau Weaver&Carter 1.png|Angela and Agent Carter at a briefing. TheBureau Weaver&Carter 2.png|Angela talks with Agent Carter. TheBureau_AngelaWeaver_Angry.jpg|Angela is a fully capable field agent. Category:Characters (The Bureau: XCOM Declassified) Category:XCOM Personnel (The Bureau: XCOM Declassified)